BETA DiegoxShira 201819
by ACertainSabre
Summary: I decided to publish a beta of my Dira story since I don't have the time to continue it and I need feedback since this is my first ever fanfiction. I do plan on continuing the story once I got more time to do so. T because I'm paranoid


This is an early Beta. Some spots might not be very well told or done. Any feedback is very much apprechiated as well as ideas/suggestions what should happen next.

 _-Authors_ Note

 _I recenty rewatched IceAge 4 and 5 and I completely fell in love with the couple Shira/Diego._ _Please keep in mind that I'm german and still learning english so please correct me if I get something_ wrong

 _-/Authors_ Note

-Infos (might be incorproated in story)

The infos here are mainly for me but I left them in since it's a beta

No other predators aroundmight become M rated as the story goes onmain focus on the Dira couple, others might be included as wellStory is set after IceAge 4 cause it's a good starting pointDiego is stronger than Shira bus she is more agile. Both can run at about the same speed.

-/Infos

With a loud scratching noise the iceberg/ship - nobody was quite sure what they should call it - beached itself.

Everyone was excited for their new home and while Manny was still talking to his daughter Shira elegantly jumped off the ship and landed on the soft sand of Hyrax Island. Diego followed her with his glance amazed by her beauty and agility.

"Hey Softy, u coming?"

Diego snapped back to reality, jumped off the iceberg and pounced on Shira

"Hey, who allowed you to call me that?"

he tried to sound offended but he couldn't hide a small smile wich instantly jumped onto Shiras face.

"So, I'm here. Wanna check out our new home...Kitty?"

With that he ran of following the beach. The silver cat let out a playful growl and ran after Diego.

Soon she had reached him and was running beside him because he wanted her to catch up.

While Shira was more agile and Diego stronger, on speed they were equal.

Without warning Shira stopped for a moment leaving Diego looking at her confused.

Leaving Diego no time to react she pounced on Diego taking advatage of the fact that Diego was still running.

After a few minutes of rolling around the beach laughing Shira finaly managed to pin Diego to the ground so no matter how hard he would have tried he couldn't escape.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to call me Kitty!" Shira said playing hurt

Diego, still trying to spit out the last bit of sand from their little play fight, was taken by surprise by her harsh tone.

"I... uhh... I realy... didn't..."

Now Diego was even more confused as Shira started to giggle.

"Hey Diego calm down I'm just messing with you. You just look too cute when you're embarressed." Shira softly said. Now starting to laugh she got off Diego

"Who's the softy now?" Diego sarcastically asked. He looked away to hide the smile that was spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry Diego you just look so funny when you are embaressed."

Shira could now slowly control her body again and stopped laughing.

"Weren't we supposed to check out our new home" Diego asked

"I guess so. Now since we're even with these silly names (giggles a bit and smiks at Diego). Come on there's much more in the woods that on the shore"

"Commin..."

At first they were just walking besides each other until they heared something growl. Shira looked at Diegos stomach and giggled a bit.

"Awwww... Is our Softy here hungry" Shira couldn't help but tease him a little. "On a more serious note I could also use something to eat"

"I think I caught a scent" Diego replied as he started to track their prey down.

After a few minutes Diego had found their meal, a lone gazelle on a clearing.

"Ok so how about you try to get at its throat while I try to get the neck of the gazelle" Diego asked

"How about you catch it... for me?" she said with a sexy undertone in her voice "Or is our Softie here afraid to fail infornt of a female?"

With that said Diego couldn't contradict her and went low to the ground to sneak up to his prey.

Diego virtualy melted in with his surroundings, even Shira could barely see him. The gazelle looked up as Diego stepped on a small twig but it couldn't make him out so it went back to eating.

Once Diego was close enough he leaped in the air and tried to pounce on the deer, but in the last moment it noticed and started running.

Diego started chasing the gazelle and he slowly caught up to it. Once he had done so he jumped up again and instanly broke it's neck when his sabers started to dig into the meat.

The gazelle fell down to the ground lifelessly and Diego dragged it back to the clearing they had been to before.


End file.
